wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Emperors Potato, Lord of Dawi and Spuds
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Greetings ! When you can, please ensure that you look over the following, so that you will be a successful contributor and avoid any future headaches: *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Article_Quality_Policy WH40K Homebrew Article Quality Policy] *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Rules WH40K Homebrew Wiki Rules] Please read over the following policies and rules, understand them and comply. Disregarding or failure to comply with the wiki's rules could result in a temporary suspension of your account. After your first warning, any further failure to comply could result in more severe action being taken against your account. Please understand, we have a certain level of professionalism and an expectation of excellence here on this wiki. We expect all of our contributors have the same type of standards and will respect and abide by rules. Thank you for your understanding. Ave Imperator!}} Before You Begin Sandbox and Artwork Changing Default Editor from Visual Editor to Source Editor Raptor987 123 here, I saw your Thunder Warriors and the offer you gave to ally your Thunder Warriors and my Stormbreakers and I was wondering, since we last talked (on the vanilla 40k wiki, I don't know if you remember me) I have done a fair bit of writing, so I was wondering if you want to do a short story with both of our chapters allied? If you do, hit me up on discord (Raptor987 123#4354), via email (stormbreakers.chapter@gmail.com) or via Instagram DMs (stormbreaker.chapter). Thanks! Raptor987 123 (talk) 10:42, April 18, 2019 (UTC) I just saw your reply, I'll read up more on your Chapter, and leave a google docs link for you to access and edit it, does that work for you? Raptor987 123 (talk) 10:48, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Licensing Images & Adding Categories to Images Sorry about the late reply, I'll write some stuff down now and put the link here soon, I've been busy and I'm dealing with some stuff right now, so my writing may not be up to scratch. Raptor987 123 (talk) 21:12, May 7, 2019 (UTC) https://docs.google.com/document/d/18_NVO8_Z5sKPsPQUGC8TEPdCqGcLnYUlzxUhcbe1JGA/edit?usp=sharing here is the start of the story, i've done a bit and imma go to sleep now, i'll write more tomorrow and you are perfectly free to edit it as needed